Combatiendo nuestro amor
by Majo Walles
Summary: Severus y Christian Snape quieren huir del yugo de Voldemort. Para eso contaran con la ayuda de dos hombres enamorados que harán de todo para alejarlo del Dark Lord. Secuela del one-shot Revelación SiriusxSeverus HarryxChristian
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejó el mundo mágico. No desde que dejó Hogwarts y se escondió en cualquier parte del mundo para que Voldemort no lo encontrara. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no sólo el tiempo había pasado ahí afuera. Vio que su hijo estaba en el jardín y decidió bajar con él. No quería que pasara tiempo solo. No ahora que estaba en un estado de confusión tan grande.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba a los jardines, les hizo señas a los cuidadores de su hijo para que se fueran, no los quería cerca de él, mucho menos a McGrell, ese tipo miraba a su hijo adolecente de manera obscena y al parecer a Voldemort no le importaba para nada.

Esperó a que los tipos se fueran y se acercó a Christian que estaba entretenido tirando piedras al lago que estaba en los terrenos.

_-_¿Qué pasa, hijo? -preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

El adolescente se volteó y se quedó mirando al hombre que le hablaba. Aun, después de tantos años, podía recordar el otro rostro de su padre y a escondidas de Voldemort había recolectado las películas que su papá había protagonizado antes de "morir". Se le hacía increíble que en un cementerio existiera la tumba que supuestamente contenía los restos de Adrien Brody y su hijo Christian Brody. Ambos muertos en un trágico choque automovilístico. No podía creer que la gente hubiera creído toda esa estupidez. Claro, no antes de saber de sus verdaderos orígenes. Se sorprendió de saber de la magia, pero saber que su querido papá fue quien le dio a luz, fue demasiado para él. Poco a poco le fueron instruyendo en la magia y su papá, muy a diferencia de su padre que lo único que quería era que se hiciera "el heredero perfecto", lo trataba con cariño y paciencia.

-Mi padre me mandó a llamar nuevamente -dijo desanimado.

-Aún está con ese asunto de Potter, supongo.

-Sí -tiró una piedra con más fuerza de la necesaria y esta cayó casi al otro lado del lago- ¿No puedes hacer que deje de insistir con ese asunto?

-No lo creo -se sentó junto a Christian mientras acariciaba su cabello -, tu padre pocas veces toma en cuenta mis palabras y decisiones.

Christian lo sabía, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Sus padres siempre habían sido así, por lo menos desde que vinieron a vivir al mundo mágico. En un recóndito lugar del mundo donde nadie les pudiera encontrar. Su padre, Voldemort, le había dicho con suma frialdad que en algún momento él tendría que subir al poder, como su mano derecha, por que su papá Severus no haría eso, no estaba para eso, le dijo mirando a Severus con lujuria, claro, ahora que era mayor entendía cual era el lugar de Severus, según Voldemort. Su cama.

-No quiero seguir con esto -le dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Lo sé y créeme que me molesta tanto como a ti.

Severus estaba completamente en contra de los planes de Voldemort.

Había estado entrenando a Christian desde que lo trajo con ellos, le habló de la magia y de su misión, hacerse el mejor amigo de su enemigo para luego atraerlo a su lado. Eso le pareció bien en un principio, por que por un lado lo creyó ventajoso para la protección de Christian, sabía que, si algo pasaba, y si Potter ganaba, Christian estaría bajo su protección. Lo malo vino cuando su hijo cumplió los quince años y Voldemort se dio cuenta de que su hijo era realmente hermoso. Utilizó eso a su favor y le dijo a Christian que su misión sería enamorar al chico de oro. Severus sabía que eso no sería un problema para nada. Potter estaba perdidamente enamorado de Christian desde segundo y no se había confesado aun por el temor que le causaba saber que era hijo de Severus Snape, el más desagradable de lo profesores de Hogwarts y que sería su suegro en el momento en que su hijo dijera "Sí". El asunto es que Christian era una persona centrada y bondadosa dentro de todo el mal, y estaba enamorado del chico, de verdad.

-No quiero hacerle esto a Harry -dijo afligido -. No quiero que después se de cuenta de quien es mi padre y me odie.

-No sé si Potter te odiaría al saberte hijo del Lord. Ya es bastante saber que eres mi hijo.

-Pero eso lo asumió desde que lo conocí -se puso de pie, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro- ¿Sabes lo que quiere mi padre ahora?

-Conquistarlo, ya me lo dijo -le contó mientras lo detenía en su caminata.

-Pues tal parece que Lord Voldemort no te cuenta todo lo referente a los planes que tiene con tu hijo -su voz sonaba cargada de desesperación-. Quiere que me embarace de Harry, para traerlo definitivamente a "nuestro lado".

Severus abrió los ojos con impresión. No podía creer que ese tipo usara a su hijo. Le había prometido que no le pediría nada además de acercarse a Potter. Evidentemente no era lo que tenía planeado en verdad.

-No puedes embarazarte tan joven, mucho menos si no es lo que quieres y la otra persona no esta de acuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero díselo a mi padre. Al parecer no le interesa que sea mi vida y mi cuerpo el que se vea afectado en todo esto.

Severus se puso de pie de golpe y se dirigió a la mansión, sabía que Voldemort estaba ahí, por que habló con Christian temprano. No iba a permitir que tratara así a su hijo, ni que le manipulara de tal manera.

Entró al despacho y lo encontró en una reunión con sus mortífagos. El hombre alzó la vista y le vio con una ceja alzada, levantando la mano para que todos, a su señal, se retiraran del lugar, quedando solos los dos.

-No creo recordar haberte mandado a llamar.

-No permitiré que destruyas a mi hijo -dijo con voz firme. Nunca le había hablado así, pero era de Christian de quien hablaba ahora.

-No te permito que me hables en ese tono. Siempre he sido muy condescendiente contigo, pero no aguantaré una nueva revelación por tu parte.

-No lo destruyas -le dijo poniéndose de rodillas -. Te ruego que no lo involucres en tus planes.

-Es mi sucesor…

-¡Es tu hijo! -dijo levantando la cabeza, con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro- Christian no tiene la culpa de nada. Es un niño…

-Ya es un joven -dijo pasando por alto su exabrupto-. No creo pedir algo descabellado.

-Quieres que se embarace, como si el asunto se tratara de un trámite más.

-No lo veo como algo mucho más relevante.

-Una vida. Tu nieto. Nuestro nieto. No un documento que te entregue las llaves del mundo. Ese poder que tanto anhelas.

Voldemort se acercó rápidamente y le sostuvo del cuello. Apretando con fuerza hasta casi quitarle el aliento.

-No toleraré que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera.

-Suéltame -dijo asfixiado, apretando con sus manos la de su amante que poco a poco parecía querer quitarle la vida.

-¡Papá!

Voldemort se vio empujado por el mismo niño al que manipulaba a su favor. Le vio arrodillado, ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie.

-No quiero más problemas con ustedes dos. Ambos saben lo que tienen que hacer, y no quiero tener que usar la fuerza contra ustedes, que son mi familia.

A Christian le parecieron las palabras más estúpidas que pudo haber escuchado en su vida. ¿Familia? Ese ser maligno y despiadado no podía conocer lo que era una familia.

Tenía que salvarse. Salvar a su padre y al hombre que amaba, pero no sabía como hacerlo, sin ponerlos a todos en peligro.

-Lo haré -dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando las lagrimas que quería derramar-. Traeré a Harry a tu lado, haré lo que sea a cambio de que mi papá este a salvo.

-Tú papá siempre ha estado protegido.

-Casi lo matas esta vez -dijo apretando los puños.

-Ya te lo dije. Ambos tienen diferentes misiones. Si las cumplen, no recibirán castigo alguno, pero sino…

-Lo sé -dijo evitando que terminará su frase.

-Sólo por si lo olvidas -dijo apuntándolo con la varita -, no vuelvas a desafiarme, hijo… _Crucio._

La maldición pegó justo en el niño, que se retorció ante el dolor de la tortura. Esto era demasiado para él. Algo que había tenido que aguantar un par de veces, cuando aun no se daba cuenta que no podía decir que no a los mandatos de su padre.

-¡No! -gritó Severus desde su lugar, viendo como la única persona que amaba en el mundo era torturada por su culpa- ¡Detente por favor! -rogó desesperado.

El Lord detuvo su ataque, sin mostrar la más mínima misericordia, dirigiéndose a su cómodo sitial junto a la ventana.

-Retírense -dijo apuntando a la puerta para que esta se abriera.

Voldemort los vio desaparecer del lugar. Mientras los tuviera junto a él, nada podría fallar.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

Esto no podía seguir así, no cuando su bebé llevaba más de una hora inconsciente. Tenía que salvarlo, no importaba que sólo fuera a Christian, con eso le bastaba.

Tenía que moverse rápido, pero la mansión estaba completamente protegida, no podía hacer nada por el momento, a no ser…

No podía ser que de verdad esta descabellada idea estuviera pasando por su cabeza, pero la única idea que tenía para rescatar a su hijo.

Se dirigió a su mueble con ropas y de esta extrajo un papel arrugado que tenía en uno de los bolsillos. Abrió el papel y adentro había un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente.

Cerró los ojos antes de hacerlo.

Esto era el comienzo de la guerra, lo sabía, pero abrió los ojos y la vista de Christian en la cama no hizo más que reforzar sus creencias.

-Te amo tanto, hijo -dijo antes de tomar al chico entre sus brazos mientras veía hacia la puerta, viendo como esta se empezaba a abrir las palabras salieron de su boca- _llévame._

Voldemort destruyó todo en esa habitación cuando lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos. No podía ser que se atreviera a traicionarlo, no a él. Ah, pero no podrían ir muy lejos, no con Christian, su tonto hijito era más una carga que una ventaja para Severus.

TBC...

N/A: BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO.

Nuevamente es un Harry x OCC. Continuación de mi fic Revelión.

se los recomiendo mucho.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

"-Por eso nunca me dijiste quien era la madre de Christian… era tuyo y de ese… desgraciado.

-Lo dices como si estuviera protegiéndolo.

-¿No lo hacías? –Severus se sintió indignado por un momento.

-Claro que no -dijo caminando a la salida, pero antes de salir Sirius lo sostuvo del brazo y cerró la puerta, poniéndolo contra esta-. No es un buen momento para tus ataques de celos.

-No esperes que este feliz de saber que te acuestas con Voldemort mientras que a mi no me dejas tocarte ni un pelo.

-¿Y crees que lo disfrutaba? -preguntó empujándolo por el pecho- ¿Crees que sólo una vez no fue tortuoso para mí? Pero tenía que hacerlo por mi hijo, por su protección.

-Severus…"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sirius estaba riendo de lo lindo en medio de la sala de su casa cuando el sonido de la aparición sonó en la cocina, corrió al lugar con un grupo de adolescentes tras él.

Lo que vio lo dejó impactado.

-¡Christian!

Su ahijado pasó como bólido a su lado para llegar al lado del muchacho y su padre.

-Severus…

-Necesitamos ayuda… _tienes_ que cerrar la mansión. Ahora.

Sirius vio en la cara de Severus como este se encontraba devastado, levantó la barita y apunto al techó, un halo de magia rodeó todo el lugar.

-Necesitamos hablar, pero tengo que poner a mi hijo a resguardo -dijo suspirando tranquilo luego de que las protecciones de la mansión Black estuvieran puestas.

-Aquí nada le pasara -dijo Potter seguro, sin apartar la mirada de su bella durmiente.

-Pues quien vendrá por nosotros no se detendrá ante nada… necesitamos más gente.

-No es Voldemort quien los sigue…

-Es él, precisamente.

La afirmación dejó en silencio a todos en el lugar, Severus miró a Harry, esto era demasiado para su hijo, no podría sólo con la carga.

-¿Que tanto amas a mi hijo, Potter?

El muchacho se puso completamente rojo, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No pensé que usted lo supiera.

-Potter, todo el colegio sabe que babeas por mi hijo -eso logró parecer más avergonzado a Potter si es que era posible.

-Lo amo por sobre todas las cosas -dijo de manera sincera.

-¿Pese a cualquier cosa?

-Sobre todo… ni siquiera me importa que sea su hijo….

-Christian es el primogénito de Voldemort, Potter ¿Tu amor puede con eso también?

Los cuatro en la cocina no podían dar crédito a las palabras del pocionista.

Severus les contó rápidamente y de manera poco detallada lo que fue el nacimiento de su hijo, su huida a mundo mágico y luego el que Voldemort los hubiera encontrado, les dijo que Voldemort quería usar a Christian en sus planes y que lo haría ascender al poder como su sucesor cuando fuera necesario.

-Voldemort no se detendrá ante nada, no dudó en maldecir a su propio hijo cuando este me defendió…lo único que quiere es tener el poder del mundo mágico.

-Entonces Chris… él es mi amigo por su orden -dijo el de lentes mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Que iluso eres, Potter -dijo Severus- todo esto empezó por que mi hijo estaba protegiéndote… no tienes idea de lo que ha tenido que sufrir mi hijo con todo esto.

-Pero entonces...

-¿Papá?

Las miradas se centraron en el chico que abría los ojos.

-No te levantes aún, hijo.

-Me duele todo -le zumbaban los oídos.

-Tranquilo… ya estás a salvo.

-Pero…

-Hola, Chris.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón saltaba y se sonrojaba de golpe.

-Harry… -no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, todos a su alrededor lo miraban raro- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tuve que sacarte de allá.

-Pero él vendrá por nosotros –dijo aterrado, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su papá, mucho menos a Harry.

-Acá estás seguro, chico. Tú y tu ¿Madre?

Christian vio a su papá de golpe.

-Papá…

-Tuve que decirles… necesito que estés a salvo.

-Ya lo sé todo.

Cuando vio a Harry sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento tanto.

Harry sonrió y abrazó al chico contra su cuerpo, Merlín, amaba tanto a Christian que el saber su origen sólo lo hizo amarlo más. Saber que él chico era capaz de sacrificarse por él lo llenaba de alegría, el saberse amado era demasiado.

-¿Qué les dijiste, papá?

-La verdad… bien, no todo, creí que esto sería tu decisión.

-¿Qué más falta porque sepamos?

-Eso... eso prefiero que sólo lo sepas tú -dijo mirando a Harry.

-Harry, podrías llevar a Christian a tu habitación para que pueda descansar y recuperarse bien -dijo Hermione-. Ahí podrán conversar a solas.

-Bien -dijo antes de ayudar al chico y apoyar la cabeza de este en su hombro, para luego lentamente ir por las escaleras.

-Esto es demasiado para mi corazón -dijo Ron algo melodramático luego de sentir que ya no estaban cerca. Christian le caía bien, pese a que era hijo de Snape, no quería hacerlo sentir mal tampoco.

-Pues recupera tu corazón pronto, chico, porque necesito que tú y Hermione reúnan a la orden.

La muchacha asintió ante las palabras de Sirius y junto a Ron salieron de la cocina, dejando solos a los adultos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto? -preguntó Sirius, casi en un susurro, hablándole de cerca.

-No aquí –le dijo sintiéndose inseguro ¿Podría Sirius entender lo delicada de la situación?

-Por eso nunca me dijiste quien era la madre de Christian… era tuyo y de ese… desgraciado.

-Lo dices como si estuviera protegiéndolo.

-¿No lo hacías? –Severus se sintió indignado por un momento.

-Claro que no -dijo caminando a la salida, pero antes de salir Sirius lo sostuvo del brazo y cerró la puerta, poniéndolo contra esta-. No es un buen momento para tus ataques de celos.

-No esperes que este feliz de saber que te acuestas con Voldemort mientras que a mi no me dejas tocarte ni un pelo.

-¿Y crees que lo disfrutaba? -preguntó empujándolo por el pecho- ¿Crees que sólo una vez no fue tortuoso para mí? Pero tenía que hacerlo por mi hijo, por su protección.

-Severus…

-La primera vez que me violó fue cuando me hizo tomar la marca, estaba inconsciente cuando me atacó. Luego supe del embarazo y ahí decidí huir. Cuando volví del mundo mágico con Chris entre mis brazos, ni siquiera lo sacó de la habitación, sólo lo durmió, para que tuviera presente mientras me violaba nuevamente, porque si no cooperaba mi hijo pagaría las consecuencias.

-Ese maldito.

Sirius se sintió un completo desgraciado al no entender que es lo que estaba sufriendo el posionista, nunca se imaginó que el maldito de Voldemort lo hubiera forzado a hacer algo tan ruin.

-No puedo permitir que llegue a Christian.

-Te ayudaremos a protegerlo -dijo acercándolo para abrazarlo-. Te juro que estará a salvo.

-Sirius…

-No digas nada -dijo sobre sus labios, quería tanto que estuviera a salvo, lo besó despacio, sintiendo como el hombre pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

Eran amantes desde hace poco, no eran más de dos meses, pero en ese tiempo no habían hecho nada más que besarse, Severus temía que, si Voldemort llegaba a violarlo, supiera que tenía un amante y esto radicara en un castigo peor a su hijo.

-No sabes cuanto quiero detener el tiempo y que podamos estar juntos -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Primero mi hijo, Sirius… antes de que él este a salvo, no puedo pensar en nada más.

Sirius lo entendía, por eso se apartó para que Severus pudiera salir de la cocina en dirección a la sala.

TBC...

Proximo capítulo:

-Que ironía -dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry- tú queriéndome alejar de él y él queriendo traerte a su lado.

-Nunca estaría de su lado, Chris… él mató a mis padres –dijo lo obvio, no podría hacerlo nunca.

-Pues era mi misión… -miró como Harry arrugaba el entrecejo, sonrió de lado, le gustaba esa inocencia que tenía-. Atraerte hasta las filas de Lord Voldemort.

-No podría, ni siquiera por lo que siento por ti, no podría estar a favor de sus ideales.

-¿Y que tal si nos uniera algo más? -preguntó volteándose.

-No te entiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Christian miraba por la ventana que daba a la plaza del frente, mientras que Harry se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos parado en la entrada.

-Yo sólo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Decirte que Voldemort es mi padre? -preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Acaso eso no te alejaría de mí?

-No lo ha hecho ahora -dijo caminando hasta el chico para poder abrazarlo-, algo así no me alejaría de ti, buscaría la forma de alejarte de él.

-Que ironía -dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry- tú queriéndome alejar de él y él queriendo traerte a su lado.

-Nunca estaría de su lado, Chris… él mató a mis padres –dijo lo obvio, no podría hacerlo nunca.

-Pues era mi misión… -miró como Harry arrugaba el entrecejo, sonrió de lado, le gustaba esa inocencia que tenía-. Atraerte hasta las filas de Lord Voldemort.

-No podría, ni siquiera por lo que siento por ti, no podría estar a favor de sus ideales.

-¿Y que tal si nos uniera algo más? -preguntó volteándose.

-No te entiendo.

-La pelea de hoy. La idea de Voldemort fue la que desató la furia de mi papá y por eso yo terminé herido -dijo negando con la cabeza-, la idea de Voldemort era que quedara embarazado de ti, que eso por fin te trajera a sus filas como su "yerno"

Harry estaba furioso, ¿Cómo ese maldito podía ser capaz de querer utilizar a su hijo de esa manera? ¿De arruinarlo así?

-Ese maldito -dijo apretando los dientes- sólo tienes dieciséis años, eres un niño.

-Sobre eso… Harry, no esa mi edad -dijo mirándolo a los ojos- tengo diecisiete años, cumpliré dieciocho dentro de poco.

-¿Cómo?

-Voldemort dijo que era lo mejor, que quitarme un año de vida para poder entrar en Hogwarts desde primero, ya que cuando "volvimos" al mundo mágico yo ya tenía doce años.

-Manipuló todo -dijo aun molesto-, aun así, eres muy joven.

-Bueno, eso parece no molestarle -dijo negando-. La idea era sólo atraerte, él nunca pensó en mí, no soy más que un arma, un puente para llegar a ti.

-Pues eso lo logró bien -dijo atrayéndolo para abrazarlo-. El que este enamorado de ti es sólo por tu causa, pero no te pondré un dedo encima ahora, Chris, créeme que me muero por hacerlo, pero no le daré en el gusto.

-Pues entonces haré todo lo posible por no provocarte -dijo divertido- gracias, Harry, por no odiarme.

-No podría, aunque quisiera -dijo abrazándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. Como amaba esos ojos.

-¿Harry?

-Creo que un beso no te embarazaría, ¿verdad?

-Creo… que no.

El chico no podía apartar la mirada de esa boca que poco a poco se iba acercando.

Harry adoraba a Chris, por eso mismo ese primer beso tenía que ser mágico para ambos, no escatimo en tiempo para alargar cada vez más el contacto.

Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Y luego el mágico momento terminó, pero no así el abrazo.

-Te protegeré con mi vida. Mi pequeño mortífago.

-Tonto -le dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

Harry bajó a la sala y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, sintió como si lo que hubiera hecho en la habitación con Christian estuviera bajo vigilancia, quiso preguntar, pero el profesor Snape empezó a hablar en ese momento.

-Pedí que vivieran porque necesito de su ayuda para esconder a mi hijo y a mí – empezó a decir. La orden en pleno estaba ahí, incluida una serpiente alvina que estaba enroscada en la cintura de Remus Lupin, como si nadie supiera que la serpiente era Lucius Malfoy. Era tan malo siendo doble espía. Menos mal que la parte que le salía bien era ser el espía de la orden.

-Mi hijo Christian corre un gran peligro y por lo mismo tendré que esconderme con él hasta que el Lord oscuro sea derrotado.

-¿Quién te persigue, muchacho? –le preguntó el profesor Dumblemdore, haciendo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

-Voldemort –respondió Sirius- el maniático anda tras ellos ahora.

-No entiendo… ¿Descubrió que eras espía para la orden? –le preguntó la matriarca de los Weasley, preocupada de que el tierno chiquillo estuviera en la mira del demonio asesino ese. Era irónico que el niño despidiera tanto amor entre tanta oscuridad.

-No, pero sé que nos querrá cazar ahora que nos alejamos de su yugo.

-Severas, no logramos comprender…

-Christian es hijo de Voldemort –dijo de frente, dejando callados a todos en la sala, logrando que incluso Lucius volviera a su forma normal.

-Creí que el bebé había muerto –dijo impactado el rubio.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –le dijo su amante mirándolo impactado.

-Lamento el haberte mentido –le dijo Severus mirándolo a los ojos-, la idea siempre fue que él también lo creyera así, pero entonces nos encontró y supo la verdad inmediatamente.

-Ahora están escapando de él nuevamente.

-Voldemort quiere utilizar como arma a mi hijo y no se detendrá ante nada, por eso mismo tengo que alejarlo, es sólo un niño.

-Es irónico -dijeron desde la entrada y todos vieron al chico parado en junto a Harry-, en cierta medida me quieres proteger porque soy un niño, pero a Harry no y es "menor" que yo –todos estaban en silencio, porque era verdad-. Es muy injusto esto.

-Pero es mi destino, Chris –le dijo sonriendo con pesar.

-Aunque tú lo digas es injusto de todas maneras.

-No discutiremos aquí lo que es junto o no –dijo Severus molesto, su hijo podría ser tan Gryffindor de repente-. Necesito mantenerte a salvo hasta que todo haya terminado y no transaré nada –dijo con seriedad-, iré nuevamente a la mansión, cuando estén listos y sólo para guiarlos hasta él, pero no pondré nuevamente la vida de mi hijo en riesgo. Si él me atrapa lo hará para llevarse a Christian y no lo voy a permitir.

-Te entendemos, hijo –le dijo el director poniendo una mano en el hombro de Severus- llevaremos a Christian de regreso al castillo, no hay lugar más seguro que ese.

Severus no podía decir nada contra eso, es verdad que estando la orden cuidando de su hijo lo dejaba más tranquilo, pero sabía que esa paz era momentánea.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

Voldemort estaba en su despacho, molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que haya pasado una semana y no hubiera podido dar con su amante y su idiota hijo.

Pero no descansaría, sabía que tarde o temprano lograría llegar a ellos y más le valía a Christian comportarse como debía, porque si no lo mataría, juraba que lo haría, para luego volver a embarazar a Severus y lograr así tener un nuevo heredero, uno que él mismo se encargaría de enseñar, cultivaríais el tierno corazón del infante para que le siguiera en todo y nunca le desobedeciera.

Después de todo tenía que tener un heredero para que siguiera con su legado. Luego de matar a Potter.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era mala idea, quizás debió haberlo hecho desde un principio, desde que vio lo incondicional que era el mocoso con su amante. Debió suponer que no lograría nada con un niño que fue criado por su madre entre muggle.

-Mi señor –dijo su fiel sirviente-, mis contactos dicen que hay movimiento en el castillo.

-Así que las ratas vuelven al nido –dijo sonriendo de lado-. Prepara todo, Bella, iremos por Severus.

La mujer lo hizo a regañadientes. Nunca se imaginó que ese hombre terminaría en las sabanas de su amo, el lugar que ella siempre anheló. Tenía que hacer bien su jugada. Si lo que el señor tenebroso necesitaba era un heredero, muy bien se lo podía dar ella. No necesitaba que ese mestizo se interpusiera, un par de ataques mal dirigidos y tanto Severus como Christian Snape estarían muertos. Por su nombre que esa misma noche se desharía de esas alimañas.

Las cosas en la guarida estaban tensas y los mortífagos atentos a las palabras de su líder.

Lucius que ya sabía que iba a pasar mandó un aviso a su amante.

"_Tienen que sacar a Severus y Cristian de ahí, El Lord va hacia el castillo"_

Todos estaban expectantes, en cualquier minuto su señor daría la señal y empezaría la guerra.

-Mis queridos amigos, mi fieles seguidores -dijo el hombre sobre la tarima, teniendo la atención de todos en su persona-, esta noche las cosas cambiarán. Potter morirá, Dumbledore morirá, Severus volverá con nosotros y todo aquel que se atraviese por nuestro camino y no se rinda a nuestro orden tendrá el mismo final que sus "héroes"

Los bitores llenaron cada rincón del lugar, todos alegres de que todo fuera a empezar, para terminar finalmente.

.

TBC...

.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

.

-¡Papá!

-Ven con nosotros, hijo -dijo el maniático, apretando con fuerza el cuello de su amante.

-Suéltalo, Voldemort -dijo Harry sosteniendo del brazo a Christian que había querido ir a auxiliar a su padre.

-Querido Harry, tu pelea será conmigo, pero sólo cuando ponga a mi familia a resguardo.

Harry apretó los dientes, furioso, le molestara que llamara familia a Christian, cuando el maldito estuvo a punto de matarlo.

La guerra había empezado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Remus corrió al gran comedor donde estaban los demás, la lechuza de Lucius había llegado hace un minuto y tenia que dar la alerta ¡Ya!

-¡Severus, tienes que irte!

Todos los reunidos en el gran comedor, Severus, Christian, Dumbledore, Minerva, Harry y Sirius se pusieron de pie.

-Remus…

-Voldemort viene.

Dos palabras y los planes ya estaban en marcha.

-Potter, lleva a Christian a un lugar seguro -dijo Snape entregando un traslador al chico.

-Papá…

-Te amo, hijo -le dijo abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Todo en el quería quedarse junto a su bebé, pero era hora de pelear y si Potter estaba con su hijo tenía una oportunidad. Sabía que la orden ya venía, pero no sabían si alcanzarían a llegar. Miró a Harry y como este tenía fuerte tomada la mano del chico.

-Lo cuidaré con mi vida -prometió.

-Eso espero -dijo besando la frente de su hijo.

_-Llévanos._

Severus apretó los puños cuando desaparecieron, pero entonces ambos volvieron a aparecer frente a él.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -Sirius fue a dar contra un muro ante el golpe que recibió por parte de un mortífago, Severus se aterró hasta que lo vio moverse, no había sido mortal.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas, amado hijo?!

El sequito de Voldemort apareció en el lugar, miles de hechizos volaban de un lado para el otro, mientras que los miembros de la orden llegaban al lugar para hacer frente al enemigo.

-¡Potter, llévatelo! -gritó Severus y en menos de un segundo la mano de Voldemort estaba en su cuello nuevamente.

-¡Papá!

-Ven con nosotros, hijo -dijo el maniático, apretando con fuerza el cuello de su amante.

-Suéltalo, Voldemort -dijo Harry sosteniendo del brazo a Christian que había querido ir a auxiliar a su padre.

-Querido Harry, tu pelea será conmigo, pero sólo cuando ponga a mi familia a resguardo.

Harry apretó los dientes, furioso, le molestara que llamara familia a Christian, cuando el maldito estuvo a punto de matarlo.

La guerra había empezado.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

Cada miembro de la orden tenía clara su misión en el lugar, detener a la mayor cantidad de enemigos era la tarea acordada, proteger el camino de Harry para que este se enfrentara a Voldemort como era su destino.

Los Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos, sin incluir a la linda Nagiri que estaba siendo acechada por Neville.

-Vamos, hijo, ve con papá a casa.

-Cállate, desgraciado -dijo apretando los puños al ver como había logrado dejar inconsciente a su padre ahorcándolo y que ahora estaba en el suelo a sus pies.

-Que manera de hablar tan poco educada, hijo, me lastimas.

-No le hables -dijo Harry poniéndolo tras su cuerpo-, no le hables como si fuera alguien querido para ti, monstruo -no había mirado hacia ningún otro lado que no fuera la cara de su adversario, pero sintió cuando Neville le cortó la cabeza a Nagiri, imaginaba que Voldemort también lo había sentido, o esperaba que no fuera así, pero al parecer el monstruo no había sentido nada, por que nunca dejó de reírse en su cara.

-El pobre niño pequeño -dijo casi en un susurró Bellatrix, acercándose cual víbora a su presa, atacaría por la espalda, pero entonces un golpe le mandó a bolar.

-Enfréntate a una de tu tamaño, maldita perra -le dijo Molly Weasley al ver que quería hacer daño al pequeño Chris.

-Bien, un duelo contigo antes de eliminar al bastardo.

La batalla se desataba en todos lados, cuando Remus socorrió a su amigo, luego de que "supuestamente" noqueara a Lucius, el rubio se las arreglaría para salir del radio de ataque y socorrería y alejaría a algunos niños que seguían en el colegio, para sacarlos del peligro.

-Remus Lupin -dijeron a sus espaldas mientras trataba de reanimar a su amigo.

-Greyback -dijo molesto. La verdad es que ese ser le causaba más asco que miedo. Después de que Lucius le advirtiera, en medio de un ataque de ira y celos, que Greyback iba tras él por motivos carnales, es que empezó su aversión a ese sujeto. Antes sólo lo motivaba el odio, ahora hasta la repulsión tenía nombre y apellido.

-Y dime, Remus, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? -dijo jocoso mientras se tronaba los dedos y se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-Mucho mejor que a ti, por lo que veo -dijo dando una patada en el costado a su amigo, necesitaba que despertara, ahora.

-Déjalo en el suelo, mejor que este tirado como el perro que es -dijo poniéndose en posición- ¿Qué te parece si te arrojamos a ti también contra el suelo? Sin ropa y conmigo encima…

Un ataque feroz le llegó por la espalda, mientras Lucius se ponía frente a Remus.

-Yo seré tu contrincante, basura. A Remus no le tocaras ni un pelo.

-Así que es por él que traicionas al amo -dijo el lobo escupiendo sangre por la boca- no sabía que tenías esta clase de fetiches lobunos, rubia, te hubiera hecho gemir en mi cama.

-¡Eso si que no! -dijo Remus atacándolo, una cosa es que hablara porquerías de él y otra que hablara así de Lucius.

Lucius vio a Black en el suelo y como este reaccionaba.

-Arriba, chucho -le dijo tironeándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pasa que eres un debilucho -dijo con ganas de volarle un diente-, tú ve por Severus -le dijo apuntando a su amigo inconsciente-, yo ayudaré a Remus que combate con Greyback.

-Severus -corrió a la batalla, interponiéndose entre ataque y ataque, pero Voldemort estaba junto a él, tenía que ver la forma de ayudarlo sin poner a Harry y al pequeño mortífago en peligro.

-Black, que bueno volver a tenerte entre nosotros.

-Desgraciado -dijo apuntándolo con la varita.

Harry aprovechó y sacó a su pareja del área de ataque, aunque aun no habían hablado de romance, Christian era sólo suyo.

-Quédate aquí -le dijo poniéndolo tras uno de los pilares.

-Ve a pelear, Potter -dijo Narcissa Black llegando con su hijo- Lucius nos puso al tanto del asunto y sacaremos al niño de aquí.

-Bien -dijo mirando a Christian que negaba con la cabeza, lo sostuvo de la nuca y lo acercó para besarlo fugazmente.

-No, Harry, yo quiero pelear.

-No serás más que un estorbo, mocoso -dijo Draco sosteniéndolo del brazo-, es mejor que dejes pelear a los héroes -dijo con un bufido.

-Gracias, Malfoy -dijo sin saber si le estaba ayudando o no-, señora, lléveselo de aquí por favor.

-Cuenta con ello.

Harry vio como prácticamente sacaban a rastras del castillo a Christian, había puesto su corazón en juego y ahora era tiempo de terminar con esa pelea.

-Así que vuelves con nosotros, Potter -dijo mirando a los alrededores, por culpa de Black había perdido la atención de su hijo- ¿Dónde dejaste a mi "bebé"?

-Cállate, desgraciado -dijo apuntándolo, teniendo a su padrino a su lado, viendo como alrededor todos se enfrentaban.

-Harry, sólo necesito un par de segundos para sacar a Severus de este lugar -le susurró Sirius.

-Bien -dijo lanzando un ataque tras otro, acercándose entre ambos y haciendo retroceder a Voldemort, divertido por todo eso.

-¿Es lo único que tienen? -preguntó entre carcajadas.

-Es lo único que necesitábamos -dijo Harry sonriendo de lado, mientras Sirius se barría en el piso hasta llegar a Snape para poder tocarlo y aparecerse con él.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Black! -gritó furioso.

-Ellos ya no son tu problema, Voldemort -le dijo Harry malicioso, disfrutando ese lado suyo que no conocía, pero que salía a flote con su "suegrito"- Christian está fuera de tu alcance y el profesor Snape ahora está con quien de verdad lo ama y a quien el ama también.

-Pagarás por esto, Potter -dijo apuntándolo con furia-, los encontraré, tarde o temprano. No habrá lugar donde los puedas esconder y cuando lo haga preferirás que los haya matado antes, por que Christian no verá la luz del día, pasará cada día de lo que le resta de vida en una celda, siendo visitado por mis fieles mortífagos, utilizando su cuerpo para lo único que él y su madre sirven.

-¡Cállate! -gritó furioso- ¡Avada kedavra!

-¡Avada kedavra!

El ataque feróz entre ambos, la rabia los consumía por completo.

Todos los presentes se hicieron a un lado, arrancando del ataque conjunto.

Al momento en que el ataque de Harry llegó al Lord, fue el final de todo. El cuerpo de Voldemort se consumió por completo, mientras Harry sentía un dolor lacerante en el corazón.

El grito de Christian llamándolo fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

Cuatro días pasaron antes de que Harry reaccionara, cuando lo hizo su pareja estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

-Hola, Chris -dijo apenas.

-¡Merlín! -gritó feliz- ¡Harry, por fin despiertas! -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Potter -dijo Snape entrando en la enfermería.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó sintiéndose adolorido.

-Pasa que terminó -dijo Christian feliz-, lo derrotaste, por fin todos somos libres de ese monstruo.

Severus y Sirius se miraron entre ellos, ya le explicarían mejor a Harry por que pasó tanto tiempo en cama, Christian no sabía que su novio tenía una parte del alma de su padre en su interior, pero que gracias a Merlín había muerto con su destrucción.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Las cosas no fueron fáciles desde ahí. El que empezaran a caer uno por uno los mortífagos y sentenciados fue un caos.

Severus y Lucius quedaron libres de cargos al intervenir la orden por ellos, pero eso no evitó que los partidarios del Lord que quedaron con vida dijeron al mundo que Christian Snape era hijo del Lord.

Ahora estaban todos en el Wizengamont, tomando declaración a los involucrados, siendo Severus el ultimo para poder por fin irse a casa y no volver a escuchar de todo esto, pero entonces, la pregunta que a todos les rondaba en la cabeza salió a flote.

-Entonces, Señor Snape, ¿Es verdad que el joven que responde a Christian Snape es hijo del que no debe ser nombrado? -preguntaron en la audiencia.

-¡Claro que no! -gritaron desde el estrado.

-Señor Black, orden por favor.

-Christian es mi hijo -dijo ante el asombro de todos incluido el mismo Christian. Severus y Sirius no le habían dicho que es lo que dirían para salvarlo de las habladurías de los magos-, pero si decíamos la verdad Voldemort podría haberlo matado.

Los cuchicheos estaban por aquí y por allá, pero Sirius, siendo como era, no escuchó a nadie, sólo abrazó al choqueado muchacho contra su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de la mirada de todos.

Y listo, todo quedó en eso. Desde ese día, para los que no conocían al chico y apara los que sí, este pasó a ser Christian Black Snape, hijo de ambos hombres. Obviamente nadie fuera de la orden revelaría nunca la verdad.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

Las cosas por fin estaban en paz, Harry había decidido que se merecían unas merecidas vacaciones fuera del ojo publico y Severus estuvo de acuerdo, casi irónicamente el que no quería que se fueran era Sirius, poniéndose en su falso papel de padre sobre protector.

_-Algo les puede pasar en el camino -dijo terco mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Nada nos pasará, Sirius -dijo Harry suspirando, su padrino podía ser tan denso a veces._

_-¿Y si algún periodista los encuentras?_

_-Creo, Black, que tu ahijado y mi hijo pretenden salir del ojo público, no exponerse -dijo tomando de su copa de vino- no van a ir por ahí con un letrero que diga "mírennos"_

_-Siento que es peligroso._

_-Padrino, nada nos pasará._

Finalmente habían logrado hacer ese viaje en amigos, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Christian.

Ahora se encontraban en una secreta y hermosa isla del caribe.

Habían decidido viajar como muggles, después de todo en un tiempo tanto Christian, como Harry y Hermione lo fueron, así que guiarían a Ron en lo que necesitara saber.

Lo más divertido fue subirse a un avión, los chicos, ninguno de ellos, lo había hecho, puede que Chris sí, pero cuando era un bebé así que no lo recordaba.

Los primeros días en la isla lo pasaron a lo muggle, pero llegando al cuarto día acordaron utilizar sus varitas, menos Cristian, él no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio aún.

-Estas feliz ahora, Chris -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza.

-Lo estoy -dijo besándolo en los labios. La vida recién partía para ellos.

Habían ido a caminar por la playa para ver el atardecer, algo muy romántico según Hermione.

Y si que lo era.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

La noticia de que Potter y compañía estaban de regreso en el mundo mágico se supo hasta un mes después cuando fue Sirius quien ubicó a los chicos para que regresaran por que les tenían que decir algo.

Ahora estaban todos en la sala de la mansión Black, Severus se masajeaba la frente ante la posible migraña que se avecinaba, podía sentir como el dolor iba subiendo por su nuca.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Harry cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos.

-Le pedí matrimonio a Severus… y dijo que sí -les contó con una sonrisa de lado, viendo como Severus trataba de ocultar un sonrojo.

-Oh, me alegro mucho -les dijo su hijo.

-Sí… aparte tendrás un hermanito.

…HP…HP…HP…HP…

La noticia del matrimonio entre Black y Snape se regó como pólvora en cuanto alguien los vio comprar túnicas ceremoniales en el callejón Diagon. No había que ser un genio para saber que eran ellos los que se casaban.

Todos querían saber por que el apuro, pero Sirius, queriendo callar las habladurías dijo a un reportero que se casaban por que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con la guerra, que era tiempo de recuperarlo.

Se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia mágica un 27 de diciembre, aprovechando las vacaciones de navidad par que todos sus amigos pudieran asistir, después de todo Christian aun estaba cursando su séptimo año en Hogwarts, a pesar de haber arreglado el asunto de la edad falsa del chico, este tenía que terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Además Harry estaba en la academia de aurores.

En el mismo enlace, y frente a la presencia sólo de sus amigos, Sirius adoptó mágicamente a Cris. Ahora era legítimamente un Black y por lo mismo su heredero, junto al nuevo bebé y Harry.

-Así que ahora eres finalmente el hijo de mi padrino, que es como un "padre" para mí -le dijo mientras bailaban.

-Sí, bien, ahora es algo incestuoso todo esto -dijo divertido, sintiendo como Harry lo apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Quiero cometer mil delitos entonces -dijo besándolo profundamente.

A lo lejos, la pareja de recién casados los veía divertirse.

-Cortaré las manos de mi ahijado si bajan más de lo permitido -dijo apretando el cáliz de donde bebía junto a su recién estrenado esposo.

-No conocía ese lado posesivo tuyo -dijo Snape molestándolo.

-Sí, bien, debo cuidar la castidad de mi hijo.

-¿De verdad crees que él sigue siendo virgen después de haberse ido al Caribe con Potter?

-No quiero saber de eso, gracias -dijo casi blanco-, para mí Harry y Christian signe tan castos y puros como el día que nacieron.

-¿Entonces? ¿No quieres que se case como yo con un hijo en camino?

-Claro que no -dijo abrazándolo divertido- no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado.

-Sí, fue un alivio que todo pasara rápido.

Sirius sonrió antes de besarlo, por fin estaba a su lado y sería para siempre.

Fin


End file.
